Birthday
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Finn invites Dave to Kurt's birthday party, and Santana makes him go. And as we all know, the Glee kids can party when they put their mind to it. Things happen. Kurt/Dave. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was back. Every movement he made, every word he said, Dave was aware of.

He walked through the halls, unslushied and beautiful, making Dave's heart clench and his brain freeze.

Since Santana's... offer, Dave had been contemplating his past actions and the motivations behind them. It had been a couple of months since they had started dating, and since then he'd come to a terrifying conclusion: not only was he gay, but he was ridiculously in love with Kurt.

Santana had quickly become his confidant- they spoke regularly on their 'dates' about their shared secrets. She had been in love with Brittany for years, which made Dave sick at the thought.

_'How could she take this pain for so long?'_

But she'd gotten at least friendship with her obsession, she'd gotten hookups and hugs... he'd gotten nothing. He actually wasn't sure what was worse, though. Getting a taste of what it'd be like and not being able to keep it, or never having it to begin with.

Today was going to be harder than usual since it was Kurt's birthday. Everyone was making a fuss over it, since he was the golden child of his group.

As Dave walked into the school, and towards his locker, he noticed balloons and glitter all over Kurt's which was across the hall, mocking him with it's cheerfulness and display of love.

_'I wish I could-" _his thoughts were cut off.

"Hey babe." Santana proclaimed loudly as she stretched up to kiss his cheek.

He threw her a quick smile, as he put the combination in and opened his locker.

She studied his face for a moment, making him uncomfortable, and then gave him a knowing look.

"It's Kurt's birthday today." she sighed, and touched his shoulder softly.

He nodded shortly, after looking to see if anyone was nearby.

"Yeah. I just... I'll never get that, you know? I don't understand how he can be so happy, comfortable with himself... he has friends that love him. I'm... if I were to... you know, I'd lose everything. It sucks."

Santanna nodded.

"Someday you'll be out of here, and you can come out and be happy too. We both will... someday."

"But I'll never have him. I'll never get to celebrate days like this with him."

Santanna nodded sadly, beginning to say something when Finn came up to them. Dave shot a look of annoyance his way, putting on his new kinda-nice-but-still-gruff Karofsky charade.

"Hey, so... I was just wondering if you, um, wanted to come to Kurt's surprise birthday party tomorrow night at our house... our parents are leaving so it's perfect."

"You're asking me to come to Kurt's birthday party. Really, Hudson?"

"Um, yeah? I just thought, y'know, it's been alright the last couple of months and I think you're an okay guy now, and... yeah."

"He'd love to." Santanna answered for him, leaving Dave to flounder for words.

"Great, so, yeah. Tomorrow at 8. See ya." Finn scurried off then, leaving Santanna to deal with her boyfriend.

"Why'd you do that? I can't go there! He hates me, they all do. Plus it'll probably suck anyway..."

"Dave, you said you wanted to be close to him, celebrate with him... well, here you go. It won't be exactly the same, but it's a way to worm your way in. It's worth a shot." 

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"That's why you love me."

"No I don't."

"Well... shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave felt ridiculous- he felt as though he was going on his first date, all nerves and sweat.

He was currently standing outside of the Hummel-Hudson home, listening to the pounding music and giggling. It sounded like a great party, much to his surprise.

_'I'd heard rumors of the Berry party, I guess they were true...'_

He saw Santanna's car pull up, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Santanna!"

"Hey Dave, you haven't went in?" she asked as she stepped out of her car in a tight, short, red leopard dress. She looked gorgeous.

_'I'd be really lucky, if I were actually attracted to her.'_

"No. I've... well..."

"You were scared. It's okay, come in with me. I'll be your excuse for being here."

Dave sighed in relief, grateful that the sassy Latina understood how he was feeling.

They went up to the door, Santanna knocking hard.

Finn answered the door, smiling widley at the pair. He stumbled a bit as he opened the door wider, showing them that the party had definately already started.

"Sorry we're late." Santanna said as she strode into the house, quickly going over to grab a drink.

"No problem... Kurt got here about an hour ago, he was actually surprised! I thought he'd figure us out for sure!" Finn was ecastic at his sucess. He also slurred most of his words.

"You been hitting the bottle pretty good there, Hudson."

"Yeah, Puck got a load! We got everything! Come on man!" he proceeded to drag Dave towards the drink, giving him a Four Loko as he grabbed one for himself.

"This is the original stuff, where'd you get it?"

"Puck got a few cases before they re... re..."

"Reformulated"

"Yeah, before that."

"Awesome." Dave replied, chugging a bit of it immediately. Maybe with some liquid courage, he wouldn't feel so out of place.

He then followed Finn in through the living room and out into the back, where he was surprised at the amount of people. It wasn't just the Glee kids. It was at least a hundred people crammed into the backyard. He saw people playing beer pong, strip poker... it was pretty kickass, and his alrighty-feeling-the-buzz mind wanted to join in.

He'd been watching for any sign of Kurt, but hadn't spotted him yet to his disappointment. Finn noticed his searching eyes and gave a suspicious look.

"Kurt's in the basement, where everyone's dancing. Puck's actually DJing. it's pretty awesome."

"I wasn't looking for him."

"Sure." Finn smirked.

"What's up with you? Why would I be looking for him?"

"'Cause you want in his pants." Finn giggled, obviously getting another wave of intoxication.

Dave went white.

"What the hell, Hudson?"

"It's true. I read Kurt's diary thing, I know like, everything."

"WHAT?" screamed a voice behind him, a drunken Kurt clumsily making his way towards them with a furious expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I, um... maybe I should leave..."

"You're not going anywhere! Well, actually, why are you here at all?" Kurt asked, a confused look upon his face.

"Finn invited me, and Santanna made me come."

"Ahh, that's right...You and her. Interesting situation, isn't it? Makes me -hiccup- wonder." Kurt pushed, getting in Dave's personal space.

"Huh?" Finn asked, obviously confused.

"Why don't... -hiccup- why don't you leave us, Dave and I need to talk." he said as he fanned Finn away. Finn shrugged, glad that Kurt got sidetracked from his anger at the diary thing, and gave Dave a 'thumbs up' with a goofy smile.

_'Hudson is an odd drunk. Well, dude's just weird anyway'_

"So." he heard Kurt's soft voice say, drawing him from his thoughts that were growing increasingly flighty.

"So." he copied, trying to take another drink from his now-empty can.

_'When did I drink all of that?'_

He had jammed another in his hoodie pocket for later, so he cracked it open and drank after setting his empty one by his feet.

Kurt was holding a girly martini glass, but from the smell it seemed like he too was on his way to getting Loko'd. Only Kurt Hummel would drink a cheap canned alcohol in a martini glass.

He studied Dave for a few moments, before sighing.

"You know, you've really been confusing me lately."

"Why?"

"I dunno. You just have. I've been thinking 'bout you and-"

"KURT! Where's my Kurty-Bear!" Mercedes yelled, coming into the room and dragging the boy away.

Kurt sent him a look that clearly read 'this discussion WILL happen' and then allowed himself to be taken by his best friend to who-knows-where.

But Dave didn't care at that moment. All he could think about was that Kurt had been thinking about him.

He took another hearty drink.


	4. Chapter 4

All he felt was pain and nausea went he woke up the next morning.

"Ughh..." he groaned, trying to move to his side. But he couldn't, because an arm was draped across his chest.

He froze, shutting his eyes tightly.

_'Oh god oh god oh god, what did I do?'_

Slowly, he opened his eyes and let them drift down, seeing his bare chest. Upon which a golden head of hair was currently laying.

A very familiar head of hair. Attatched to a very familiar body.

A body in the shape of Kurt.

_'OH MY GOD.'_

Kurt must have felt his panic, as he slowly began to groan and move, waking up to the same hangover Dave was suffering from.

He felt his small hands stretch and tighten into fists a few times, and a deep breath. Then he felt the boy stiffen, probably with the same thoughts he himself had.

Slowly, Kurt's head lifted, bringing his eyes to Dave's. Both boys stared, red spreading across their faces and horror in their eyes.

Suddently they sprang from each other, with Dave tumbling off the side of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he heard Kurt screech, the sound ringing in his mind.

"Shhh! My head!"

"I don't give a damn about your head! What the hell happened!" Kurt was panicking, and Dave realized he had to be the calm one here.

"Obviously, we drank too much."

"Well duh! But... no amount of alcohol could have... could have made us do THAT. We're.. oh my god, Karofsky. We're naked!" he whispered the last word. Dave sighed.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"But..."

"Listen, why don't we just... walk away from this? You're obviously disgusted, let's just never mention it." Dave sighed, heart saddened at the thought.

_'Of course. I finally get to be with him, and not only can I not remember it, but he's horrified. Perfect.'_

"No. No, this happened. I'm not... I'm not okay with it, but I'm not disgusted. Maybe at my lack of control, but..."

Dave looked at him, confused.

"You don't have to be nice to me. I get it."

"David."

"No, it's... it's fine, just-"

"DAVID."

Dave looked up, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Kurt looked at him sadly, and crawled back towards where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"I'm horrified that I... I... well, lost whatever I lost last night in the way I did. But, not... I'm not horrified at that fact that it was with you."

Dave stared. Kurt sighed.

"Remember that talk we started last night?" 

"Yeah, it's one of the last things I remember."

"I was going to tell you... things. I... my feelings. Ugh. Why is this so hard." Kurt dramatically sighed and crawled back up the bed, leaning against the headboard. Dave hesitantly sat back and did the same, staring over at the smaller boy.

"Feelings?" he asked, watching as Kurt's cheeks flushed even more.

Dave's heart skipped a beat.

_'No way...'_

"Dave, I... screw it."

Kurt moved faster than he could see, and suddenly his lips were against his, body warmth seeping into his own.


	5. Chapter 5

They awoke for the second time that day in each others arms. This time it wasn't so peaceful.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"EWW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Haha, get some!"

The last one being Puck, of course.

Kurt and Dave shot up, awkwardly covering themselves.

They looked up to a room full of people, more filing in at the sounds of yells. The whole party had moved to the room.

_'oh my god, no no no no NO!'_

"Erm..." Kurt said awkwardly, looking at Dave.

"You want to tell us why you're in bed, obviously sans clothing, with Karofsky of all people?" Mercedes demanded, hands on her hips, shooting deadly looks at Dave.

"Well, that's actually kind of complicated..." he began.

"Complicated? What's going to be complicated is expliaining this to poor Blaine! It's a good thing he couldn't come or he'd be heartbroken right now!" Rachel hissed.

At this, Kurt interjected.

"Actually, I dumped Blaine a few days ago. We're still friends though."

Another roar from the room.

"We just weren't working out. The distance, plus a lack of chemistry... wait, why am I explaining anything? Get out of here!" Kurt screeched. Most of the people left quickly, the awkwardness of the situation becoming obvious. Finn, Mercedes, and Santanna remained.

Mercedes huffed loudly and with a quick demand for an explanation later, left. Finn gave another thumbs up to the boys, and followed.

Santanna smiled widely at them, winked, and left as well, closing the door behind her.

The boys sighed deeply and relaxed, before turning to each other. After a moment both boys broke out in laughter, the tension leaving immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday came, and Dave was terrified. He'd had quite a few calls, texts, and Facebook messages since 'it' happened. Word got around quickly that David Karofsky, the school homophobic bully, was in fact gay himself. Azimio had been uncomfortable, but after a long conversation, said he'd be there for his best friend. They'd known each other for too long to let something like this get in between them.

Others weren't as accepting. He'd already had his house egged, and his car spray painted. But Dave was okay. Kurt and Santanna had talked to him and calmed him down a couple of times over the phone. He'd had a talk with his parents as soon as he got home from the party, and they'd been surprisingly supportive. His dad had actually suspected it, and had talked to his mother about it. They said they still loved him no matter what, and that they were there for him.

His dad had talked to him about Kurt, asking if his stress over himself is what fueled his bullying. They'd talked, and Dave admitted he liked Kurt. He'd also said they'd had a 'thing' at the birthday party, but refused to elaborate. His dad nodded, understanding, but told him to 'be safe'.

Dave and Kurt decided that since Dave was already outed, they might as well give things a shot. They were going to take it slow, though, regardless of how far they'd already gone.

Dave could tell Kurt was nervous, expecting Dave to back out once he was faced with school. He was determined not to.

He walked into the school, head down, going towards his locker. He heard the whispers, felt the hard shoulder-shoves.

_'I'll be okay. I have my best friend, my family, Kurt... it's going to be okay.'_

He opened his locker, getting his book for the first class of the day, when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the beautiful face of one Kurt Hummel gleaming at him.

"Hey..." he said, as he leaned against the lockers.

"Hey." Dave replied, shutting his and leaning as well, facing the smaller boy.

"I... I know this is hard, I mean, it was hard enough for me and everyone already kinda knew... so I can't imagine..."

"Kurt, don't worry about it. I'll... I'll deal. My family is fine with it, Azimio, most of the people in glee have messaged me and we've cleared things up... things are actually pretty good. It's... yeah, it's weird. It's awkward, everyone knowing. Especially with how they found out..." at this, he blushed.

"But I wouldn't trade it for the world." he finished, leaning towards Kurt and giving him a small kiss. As he pulled away, he smiled, reaching his hand out. Kurt's eyes were glimmering, unable to believe the horrible boy who had tormented him for so long ended up being this sweet, loving man.

He smiled as he slipped his hand into Dave's, not hearing a word of the gossip that filled the halls.


End file.
